Wishes in A Bottle
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Sequel to "Shattered Hopes". Alfred is now in America, and is completely broken. He then reminisces of the days with Matthew and remembers an old legend he used to tell him. Based on the song "Regret Message" from Vocaloid. The closing story is up!


-A/N: Hi there, icy-piyo21 here! Well, I suddenly got the urge to write the companion-maybe-sister-maybe-sequel story to my previous one, "Flaring Feelings and Shattered Hopes". If you opened this fic and haven't read that one yet, go read, else you'd be confused!

Anyway, this fic is again inspired by a Vocaloid song, "Regret Message", by Kagamine Rin. This is what happened after he got back to America. This is kinda AU-ish, since in this story he's living with Arthur so he'd make sure that he doesn't contact Matthew. I'm considering of writing one for Canada, so tell me what you think I should do.

In _** this font**_ it's the lyrics, this font is the story. And _this font _ is either musing or flashback.

WARNING: MAJOR OOC-ness like the previous story, abuse of flashbacks, possible suckiness.

So, let's get to it!

* * *

It was only Alfred's first week in America, and he was already miserable. He couldn't go to sleep, he couldn't eat properly. Arthur had to try and feed him one day because he refused to leave the room. He failed miserably in doing so.

"Go away."

"Alfred, you have to eat! You-"

"I don't fucking care."

"Alfred, don't start sulking on me, you twat!"

"I said I don't care! "

"Then what do you want, you bloody git?"

"... I want Matthew."

All the retorts Arthur had for him were stuck in his throat. He knew very well he could say nothing else.

"Fine. Well then, I'll leave your food here. I don't care anymore."

Setting the food at the front of the door, he left.

When he came back a few hours later, the food was left untouched, cold.

And when Arthur opened the door with his spare key, Alfred was nowhere to be seen.

"ALFRED!"

_**At a small harbour straying from town  
A little boy stood still**_

Alfred had escaped from the windows, and jumped down to the ground from the two-storey house. Being a super-power nation, he made it unscathed. He wandered around, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted . And here he was, a small harbor, far from the bustling city._**  
**_

_**A long time ago, it has been in the sea  
**__**A secret legend**_

He sat down on the small harbor, letting his feet splash about in the water. _This water used to be so deep back then... Back when I was younger, back when I was with Mattie..._

The waves calmly lapped at the harbor, and splashed around his feet, as if the sea was trying to soothe him of all the pain he was going through. He could almost see himself, wearing his swimtrunks and splashing about in the water, and Matthew on his duck floatie, kicking in the water and just enjoying the feel of it...

Then all of a sudden he remembered something, and his mind was jerked back to that lovely past.

"_**Put a parchment with a wish written on it  
Into a small bottle  
And if the sea washes it away, then someday  
The wish will come true"**_

_It was a calm evening, sunset to be exact. Alfred and Matthew were both sitting side-by-side on said harbor, when Matthew started to speak up._

"_You know, I once read a story about this small harbor!" Matthew said, his violet eyes twinkling with excitement. _

"_Ooh, stories! Me wanna hear!" Alfred, in the glory of his oh-so-terrible grammar, stared at Matthew with his big baby-blue eyes._

"_Well, I don't exactly remember, but I remember the part where it says that if you put a wish in a bottle, and the sea takes it away, then your wish will be granted!"_

_**Drifting away, a small botle of glass  
A message with a wish placed in  
Far beyond the horizon  
Quietly dissapearing**_

"_Wow, that's so cool! Try!" Alfred says excitedly._

"_Alfred, we don't have a bottle..."_

"_Then let's go look for one!"_

_After moments of scourging, they managed to find an old wine bottle, a bottle of grape juice, a chocolate wrapper, and a somewhat-functioning marker.  
_

'_Well, this is all we have. Let's just pour out the grape juice from its bottle, and tear the paper in two so each of us can have their own wishes!" Matthew decided._

_Alfred agreed, so that's exactly what they did._

_The boys then put both bottles in the water, letting the sea cary it away._

"_What did you wish for, Matt?"_

"_I... I wished that we'd always be together...You?"_

"_If I had known we'd share the same wish, we need'nt find another bottle then! I had to search a dumspter, y'know!" Alfred pouted at Matthew._

_The two boys laughed, their laughter ringing in the skies, as the two bottles slowly started out to sea, dissapearing behind the horizon as the waves cradled the two bottles._

_**You were always beneficial to me  
And would always do anything**_

Alfred sighed again, feeling fat tears roll down his cheeks.

"Everything I see just reminds me of you, Matt... "

"I miss you a lot... You always helped me out, bailed me out of a lot of situations...

"_Oh no! Matt, Matthew help me!"_

_Alfred banged at his twin's door until it nearly cracked._

"_What is it, Al?" The Canadian nation peeked out, his voice heavy with sleep. Obviously he had been taking a nap._

"_I... I broke Iggy's vase... And he's coming here!"_

_Matthew's violet eyes shot open. "What?"_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Stay put, I'll handle this. Just stay in your room , watch TV, or whatever. Don't go near me." The Canadian nation went down the stairs, sat nearby the vase remains, and started bawling his eyes out._

_Arthur came just after Alfred hid, to find Matthew crying._

"_Matthew! Oh God, what is it?"_

"_P-please don't b-be mad at me! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it, honest!"_

"_What is it Matthew? And why is my vase broken?"_

"_I-I broke it! Sorry, sorry!" And Matthew kept on crying._

"_It's okay, are you hurt anywhere?"_

"_N-no..."_

"_Good. Just be careful next time, okay? I'm not mad." He ruffled the Canadian's hair._

"_Now go play with Alfred. I'm sure he wants to play with you." Arthur said, before leaving to clean the vase bits._

_Matthew nodded, and went back upstairs to where Alfred was hiding, just above the stairs._

"_I know he'll never get mad at me." Matthew said with a wink, after he wiped his fake tears._

"_Matt, you're so awesome! Thank you for saving my life!"_

"_Anything for my dear brother."_

_**I've only been selfish  
And gave you troubles  
**_

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts, laughing a bit.

"Never knew Matthew could pull an act like that..."

He then sat, staring at the sea again.

"How could I be so selfish, forcing him into this relationship, and knowing that it would be disastrous? Why couldn't I see this, at all? I'm sorry, Matthew, I'm sorry... I should've known it'd hurt you..."

_**You who would fulfil my wishes  
Are no longer here  
So I'm going to the sea  
To deliver my thoughts**_

"But you're no longer here, anyway... Well, time for deja vu, I guess."

And he went to the dumpster, the one he went to when he was younger, to look for a bottle, and something to write on.

And he found a transparent bottle and a piece of cloth after searching for an hour or two.

He quickly pulled out a pen from his pocket, ad scribbled down a quick wish, before sealing the bottle with its cork stopper.

_**Drifting away, a small wish  
Tears and a slight regret  
Realising sin is always  
After everything is over  
**_

He then put the bottle into the water, into the hands of the sea. As it drifted away, he sighed.

"You always realise the full effect of your deed after you do it, huh?"

_**Drifting away, a small glass bottle  
A message with a wish on it  
Far beyond the horizon  
Quietly dissapearing  
**_

As the bottle floated away, swept by the waves, he watched the seas forlornly, remembering his lover so near yet so far away from him.

_**Drifting away, a little wish  
Tears and a slight regret**_

Alfred kept staring at the bottle, until it was out of sight. He then turned away, wiping the remaining tears off his face.

"Regretting isn't going to help, is it?" he choked out.

"_**If only we could be reborn..."**_

"Then maybe, we wouldn't be twins, we can start over..."

~End

* * *

I know I changed the lyrics a bit. It's "A little **_girl _**stood still", not **_boy. _**But hey, I had to! I'm not doing genderbent fics here! Forgive me!

Aside that, how was it? Reviews please? There is a sequel by the way, under the title "Unspoken Apologies"


End file.
